


Crybaby

by Eisblumen



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisblumen/pseuds/Eisblumen
Summary: 【DVD互攻。主VD。】但丁下药失败被老哥报复性地反攻，最后一个完美的误会拉近了两人距离。





	Crybaby

  
　　 但丁猛地挺腰抵住维吉尔的喉咙，紧紧抱住他的头，一股脑射入他喉中。维吉尔睁大了眼，被塞满的口腔没有反抗的余地，被迫滑动喉结仓促地吞咽着。直到射完为止 ，带着余温的肉棒才裹着口腔粘液缓缓退出。  
　　  
      “咳咳咳咳。。。”维吉尔用手腕掩着嘴剧烈地咳嗽。正好一杯水递过来，他抬起咳得泛红的湿润双眼。  
      “哇哦，看样子刚才做得有点过了。”但丁假装惊讶的样子，笑得一脸纯真无辜。  
   　“你这个。。咳咳咳咳。。。”维吉尔扶着墙，刚一开口就被精液呛到说不出话来。  
   　“水。”  
　　维吉尔接过杯子一饮而尽，并没有察觉到什么不对。  
　  
   　“咳咳。。。好久没做过了。”维吉尔摸了摸喉咙，里面疼痛又酸胀。  
　　“是啊。”但丁点着头坏笑着靠在一边。  
　　又来了，这张笑得十分欠揍的脸。维吉尔挑起眉梢，得找个借口把但丁打一顿。垂下目光，他沉思了几秒，然后缓缓开口。  
　  
   　“还记得小时候吗，但丁？”维吉尔放下杯子。  
　　“嗯哼？”  
　　“那时候我们天天打架，为了一本书，一把刀，甚至一个苹果。”维吉尔活动着手腕。  
　　“哈哈哈哈，是啊。”  
　　“其实那些并不是原因。”维吉尔抬头看向远处。  
　　“嗯？那原因是什么？”但丁觉得有趣，靠近哥哥，搜寻他目光的尽头，冷不防一只手袭来掐住脖子，后脑勺重重撞上墙。“啊！！！”  
　　  
       手指抚过但丁的薄唇，维吉尔若有所思地反问道：“这张嘴，如果让它失去笑容，痛苦地叫喊出来，我们之间的关系会不会好一点？” 维吉尔直直看入对方的眼睛。但丁没有接过话茬耍嘴皮子，只是回望着他，意外地安静。  
　　“说起来我有多久没听过你哭泣了？”维吉尔缓缓收紧掐住但丁的手，那双漂亮的浅绿色瞳孔开始缩紧。  
　　“来啊，维吉尔！”但丁挣扎着终于从嗓子里憋出一句像样的回应。  
　  
　    维吉尔把力气重重压在但丁身上，靠近他时感受到升腾的体温和狂乱的心跳。提膝顶胯，那里火热一片早已勃起。狠狠顶了顶裆部，但丁泄露出呻吟。  
　　“哈啊，用力点，Babe。”但丁忍痛调戏道。  
　　  
      维吉尔施加力度毫不留情地碾压他膨胀的阴茎，但丁像被蝎子蛰到一样弓起了腰，只是从牙缝里挤出一点声音，不甘示弱地咧嘴一笑：“还是你的嘴比较带劲。” 他咬着牙等待下一次暴击，结果什么都没有发生。  
　　掐住脖子的手忽然失去力道，维吉尔扶着头，松手放开了他。  
　　  
      “维吉尔？”  
　　“。。。你给我。。喝了什么东西？"维吉尔反应过来，可是已经迟了。像醉酒的人一样摇晃了几步后，他两腿一软几乎要向后摔倒，被但丁一把捞住。  
　　“别担心，你会知道的，睡美人。”但丁在他脸颊落下一吻，然后将他打横抱起，送到沙发前缓缓放下。  
　　  
       他伸了个懒腰，活动着僵硬的脖子和上肢，看了眼陷入昏迷的双胞胎兄弟。但丁将他从头到脚扫描了一遍，最后目光停留在裆部的凸起。  
　　“你知道吗？维吉尔，我早就想搞哭你了。”但丁坦白道，“不过你真的很难搞。”  
　　  
       失去抵抗力的人陷在沙发里不安地喘息，额头渗出汗水，面色绯红，纤瘦的身体被大衣裹得紧紧实实一丝不苟。想起刚才被摁在墙上时的暴力调情，但丁摸了摸嘴唇，一抹笑意从嘴角荡开。老哥还是这么不坦率，打个架都要找理由——直接承认想和自己亲近有那么难吗？跨坐在维吉尔身上，但丁带着拆礼物的心情解开身下人的腰带。拉下裤子，勃起的阴茎被内裤勾勒出明显的形状。隔着衣物按摩抚弄了一把，烫手的分身就射了出来。药效相当强烈。  
　  
   　“嗯。。但丁。。。”维吉尔意识不清地呢喃着弟弟的名字。  
　 　但丁听得耳膜快要融化，血都流到了下半身。　  
      “这次我就，温柔一点吧。”  
　　  
      拉下维吉尔的内裤，大腿根部的苍白皮肤终于见了光，刚才射过一次的阴茎软趴趴地躺着。打开双腿，隐秘的后穴显露出来，穴口正溢出透明的液体。他伸入两根手指，只是搅弄了一会就被维吉尔的大腿下意识地夹紧。在媚药的作用下，维吉尔的肠道放松且湿润，极其容易扩张。  
　  
　   “维吉尔，我来了。”但丁舔了舔干渴的嘴唇，分开维吉尔纤瘦的双腿高高扛起，握住腰肢，对准穴口猛地冲了进去。  
　　“嗯。。。”维吉尔皱着眉发出不舒服的声音，他没有完全沉睡，痛感仍能刺激他的神经。  
　 　但丁挺着硬得发疼的阴茎在温暖的肠道内慢慢深入，根部也完全没入后，一口气抽插起来。  
　  
    　肉体相撞的声音伴随着淫靡的水声和但丁的喘息声，让事务所显得格外安静。听不到维吉尔的声音真的很可惜。但丁看着身下昏迷的人，一边想象着他失控的表情一边加速摆动腰肢，最后用力射了出来。  
　　  
       停了一会儿，维持着这个姿势，他的手伸向维吉尔的马甲。层层叠叠的包裹如同维吉尔的心，但丁现在把它们一一打开。如果平时的维吉尔也能卸下防备让人这样亲近，事务所的维修费用会减少一半吧。但丁一口气拉下拉链，干净的脖颈和优雅柔韧的躯干一览无遗。他咽了口口水，把维吉尔的马甲和外套一起褪到肩部，然后换了个姿势——放下维吉尔的腰，把劲瘦白皙的大腿折到胸前。俯下身，他收拢垂落额前的长发，在维吉尔光洁的肌肤上亲吻啃咬，腰部也开始摆动起来。  
　　  
      “嗯。。。”在有韵律的晃动中，维吉尔头滑向一边，微微睁开眼。  
　　但丁没有察觉，沉浸在维吉尔的身体里尽情纵欲。他的热吻从耳根下滑到脖颈，从脖颈蔓延到锁骨，在肩膀亲吻啃咬了几口后，又来到乳尖。  
　　  
      “但丁。。嗯啊。。但丁。。”半睡半醒的维吉尔轻轻呼唤着，压在身上的人沉溺享乐中根本没有听见。随着意识渐渐恢复，身体的感觉也一同觉醒。一把疯狂的火从维吉尔下腹部燃起，席卷大脑，烧向全身，每一寸皮肤都焦灼不安。他的阴茎疼痛难忍，双手却被牢牢扣住；阴茎下的穴口莫名其妙地被插入、被填满、被撞击。他发现他的身体以一种令人羞耻的姿势被摆放，像只光溜溜的感恩节火鸡一样，双腿大开仰躺着迎接某个人的享用。这个人完全没有要照顾他的意思，只是自顾自在他体内横冲直撞。问题是，这个混蛋到底是什么时候爬到了他的身上？  
　  
　   “DIE！！！！！！”  
　　一声怒吼炸开了沉闷的空气，但丁整个人被突然爆发的强大魔力掀翻在地。  
　　  
      “呃啊，痛痛痛。。”但丁扶着腰从地上坐起，抬头便看到一脸凶残地喘着气的蓝色恶魔，头上骤然降下冷气，“维吉尔？你不可能。。。”  
　  
　    一个突刺打断了他的话，蓝色恶魔尖锐的大尾巴正贯穿他的胸膛，鲜血直流。  
　　  
       “哇哦。。。我还以为要被你切成八块呢。”但丁看着自己的胸口，嘴角溢血。  
　 　“那是之后的事。”蓝色恶魔把但丁高高吊起，长长的尾巴用力一甩，但丁便重重摔在宽大的办公桌上。“现在让我听到你的忏悔和哭泣。”  
　　  
        但丁被摔得差点背过气去，但他的耳朵可没有听漏。哭泣？恶魔才不会哭。他在心里默默反驳道，突然脖子就被缠紧，整个人被压在了桌子上。他用力挣扎，覆盖着坚实鳞甲的大尾巴却纹丝不动。看样子刚才的一击造成了不小的伤害。他听到衣服和裤子撕扯破裂的声音，感到皮肤暴露在空气中，腰部被拖动，臀肉被分开。  
　  
　    “维吉尔，等等！”  
        蓝色恶魔尖锐的阴茎刺了进去，比常人大上一倍的体积在这时显得可怖。  
　　  
       “呃啊啊啊。。。”毫无准备的但丁被坚硬粗大的利器突然贯穿，身体交合处血液直流，然而除了惨叫他什么声音也发不出。  
　 　“啊。。。”蓝色恶魔享受着这美妙的声音，躁动的神经舒缓下来。不过魔人形态也没能完全压制药物的影响，沸腾的血依旧在全身奔涌。  
　　  
       “你自己点的火，自己来灭。” 蓝色恶魔无情地嘲讽。他猛地捅入，拔出，再捅入，再拔出，但丁像被操控的玩具娃娃一样发出有节奏的惨叫，这让恶魔感到十分愉悦。他凭借但丁的哀嚎找到他体内的敏感点，然后开始暴力冲撞。但丁的惨叫这下彻底变调了。在这场单方面的侵略中，巨大的快感连接不断地袭击但丁的大脑，逼着他缴械投降。不知被射了几次后，他的身体完全脱力，不再挣扎，甚至不自觉地打开发颤的双腿，抬起臀部努力迎合。恶魔冷笑一声，不再刺激他的前列腺，疯狂地冲刺后抱住他的腰，将滚烫的精液再次注入他身体中。药效终于减退了一些。  
　　 至此，蓝色恶魔才松开但丁的脖子，从他股间拔了出来。  
　  
　    “啊啊。。。啊啊。。”但丁呻吟着，倒在了自己的办公桌上。他可怜的屁股被啪得红肿，同样红肿的后穴抽搐着无法闭合，血和精液的混合物从洞口汩汩流出，顺着发颤的大腿缓缓流落到地毯上。他觉得自己全身的骨头都散了。  
　　  
        疲乏的身体被翻了过来，展示出淫荡的一面。但丁仰躺在桌面上，剧烈起伏的胸口和腹肌泛着漂亮的绯红色，铺染了片片白浊，色泽艳丽的龟头高高昂起，吐着水等待释放。他的头歪向肩膀，凌乱的银发遮住了大半张脸，仅露的一只眼睛因潮红而显得妖媚迷离。这只失神的眼睛里映着维吉尔的人形——维吉尔嘴角微微翘起，正观赏着但丁凌乱不堪的身体。他笑起来的样子。。。但丁心想——比Urizen更像恶魔。  
　　  
        但丁突然倒吸了口冷气，他还没从高潮中断的痛苦中缓过来，就被另一种疼痛缠绕。维吉尔正在扎紧他的阴囊，束缚他的是Yamato刀鞘上的深蓝色下绪。这个不折不扣的恶魔！他伸手阻止，被维吉尔一个反手弹开，无力地摔落。  
　　  
       “已经连反抗的力气都没有了吗？真无趣。”维吉尔看了眼瘫软的但丁，不再说话。他把束缚阴囊的绳带绕过胯部，反绑住但丁的双手，然后架起他的一条腿，以他侧躺的姿势再次进入。

　　“啊啊！！给我解开！！！”但丁预感到接下来的事，激烈地挣扎起来。  
　　“你是在求我吗？”  
　　“想都别想！”  
　　“那就别心急，现在才刚刚开始。”维吉尔慢悠悠道。他不紧不慢地折磨着但丁，全然无视他被勒得形状饱满的阴茎。  
　  
       但丁用肩膀和头支撑着摇摇晃晃的身体勉强维持平衡，手臂却被身体带动不时牵扯着阴囊，引发一阵阵剧痛。在这样的束缚下高潮，但丁想都不敢想。  
　  
　    该来的还是来了。  
　  
　    眩目的快感自下腹部一圈圈扩散，快要涌上顶峰时又化作剧痛反噬回弹。饱胀的阴囊以快要炸裂的感觉被紧勒和拉扯，整个下半身维持着一种怪异又僵硬的酸痛感。他的后穴不停吞吐着发烫的肉刃和精液，前列腺被顶撞的快感变得异常强烈。快感和剧痛在他的后穴和阴茎之间来回转换，他觉得自己的身体快要坏掉。  
　  
　    被维吉尔第五次送上高潮的时候，但丁已经眼冒金星意识开始混乱。他开始想象维吉尔舔弄他的样子，火热的口腔紧紧包裹吸附，强有力的吮吸让他灵魂出窍；或者他微凉的手指轻柔地握住他，灵巧地抚弄他，细致周到地照顾他每一处敏感带。在被摇晃的间隙里，他模糊的视线扫到一直摆在桌上的照片，脑子忽然清醒——是Eva。端庄美丽的母亲正从相框中看着赤身裸体淫乱不堪的自己，这情景荒诞而怪异。她温和的视线仿佛针刺，令他感到紧张难堪。但丁闭上眼，脑子里所有维吉尔的幻象一晃全都变成了Eva的脸。微笑的Eva们将他包围，视线如冷酷锐利的长矛般直指向他，将毫无遮蔽的他围困在正中间。他的下半身已经湿透了，淫水混着精液还在不断流出，一触即发的欲望让他在Eva面前抬不起脸。  
　　 他真的快要撑到极限了。  
　  
　   “对不起。。。”但丁颤抖地发出猫叫一样细小的声音。  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“对不起。。嗯啊啊。。。哈啊。。。拜托了，别看着我！”但丁低声啜泣着，扭过头的一瞬间有道泪光滑过。  
　  
　    维吉尔有些错愕。但丁道歉了？但丁害羞了？但丁流泪了？在他对弟弟的认知里没有这三件事，更何况还是同时发生。他没有停止动作，将但丁送上了第六次高潮。  
　  
　    “啊啊啊啊啊。。。哈啊。。。哈啊。。。对不起。。。原谅我。。。”这个大个子中年男人呻吟着，而后痛苦地蜷成一团默默抽泣，银发散落遮住了脸，掩不住脆弱的气息。  
　  
　    虽然不知道发生了什么，但丁确实是哭了。可这和维吉尔预想的不太一样。他难得地开始反省——自己是不是欺负得太过了？  
　  
　   “坚强点，但丁，别哭得像个小孩子一样。”维吉尔一开口，安慰的心意脱口而出变成了嘲讽的语意。然而但丁没有反应。但丁看起来不对劲。维吉尔手足无措地解开绳子，他竟然有点乱。  
　  
　    他让但丁恢复仰躺的姿势，抚上他已经憋得变色发紫的阴茎，这是他唯一知道能让但丁感觉好点的方法。他轻揉敏感的囊袋，然后用无名指和小拇指握住根部，从阴茎下方把快感送上冠状沟，食指和大拇指则模拟后穴上下摩擦着龟头。龟头受到刺激后，缓缓溢出前液。他的手指上下滑动着把前液涂满了柱身，接着以稍微激烈的方式拧捏抚弄，他听到了但丁剧烈的喘息声。前面的安抚做得差不多了，他打开但丁的腿重新插入他身体，专心顶弄着敏感处，手上也加快了速度。最后的高潮中，他们一起射了出来。“哈啊。。。啊啊啊啊啊。。。”但丁终于解脱了，他却一直用手臂挡着脸。  
　   恍惚中他看到柜门外Eva离去的身影，然后光芒炸开，视野一片空白。  
　  
      “为什么？为什么你总是丢下我！”但丁痛苦地嘶吼，身体缓缓蜷起。

  
　   维吉尔感到诧异，回想起几次和但丁生离死别的经历，大概明白了他道歉的原因。从幼年到青春期再到成年，几乎每次别离都跟随着自己人生的重大失败和衰落。对于被命运捉弄这件事，维吉尔已经释然，没想到弟弟还深陷过去。虽然不是他的错，他的道歉和痛苦却让自己感受到温暖。曾经一度抛弃的被人需要和被爱的心，现在正被最亲最爱的人一点点寻回。　  
   

      “愚蠢。但丁。”他嘴上说着刻薄的话，却将弟弟一把拉入怀中。

  
　   “我回来了，”维吉尔环抱着弟弟，在他耳畔低语，“我就在这里。”半晌，怀中的人才转过头来看着他。  
　  
   　长长的银发遮盖住大半张脸，胡子拉碴的脸上嵌着一双痛苦空洞的眼睛。这个历经沧桑的男人愣愣看着眼前近在咫尺的人，突然撇过头去，眨了眨眼。两行泪水无声滑落，在脸上留下新的痕迹。维吉尔这次没有说话，用行动代替了语言——他倾身吻住但丁的眼角，沿着脸颊把泪水吸干吮净。苦涩的味道在舌尖蔓延，淌入喉咙，渗入内心。他轻轻托住但丁的后脑，舔舐着他的薄唇和牙齿，又撬开他的唇齿往火热的口腔里探入，撩拨着安静的舌头。舌尖的触感让但丁大脑融化，神魂颠倒，不由自主地寻找更多的接触。给但丁尝到一点甜头后，维吉尔开始逗弄他，绕着圈让他追逐。但丁一口咬住这狡猾的舌头，贪婪地吮吸起来。这对已经成年的半魔双子难分难舍地纠缠在一起。  
　  
    　但丁从来都不知道，这个冷峻暴力又寡言少语的兄弟，嘴里藏着这么多柔软的吻。他现在对维吉尔温热甜美的舌头完全上了瘾。

       维吉尔似乎也注意到了弟弟没完没了的吻。他吸了口气，抱紧了但丁，将舌头深深侵入他的喉咙里重重抽插舔弄，但丁终于呜咽着在窒息而死前挣开了他。  
　  
　   “哈啊。。哈啊。。你就是，这么把到那个女人的？”但丁躺倒，望着天花板，大脑发热，眼前天旋地转。  
　　“谁？”维吉尔抽出一张纸抹干嘴角。  
　　“尼禄的妈妈。”  
　　“这和你没关系。”  
　　“哈哈哈哈。说吧，我想听听。”  
　　“你确定？这是一个很长的故事。。。”

**Author's Note:**

> 分成好几天写的，最初只想写pwp肉文，后来越写越多，思维跳跃有点大，到后面就彻底收不住了。
> 
> 在脑子被Eva占据的时间里，但丁面对的是一个非常尴尬的窘境——当着亲爱妈妈的面被哥哥侵犯，到底射还是不射？他想射又不敢射，不是因为羞耻感，而是害怕被心中的Eva讨厌抛弃（有种在母亲和兄弟之间二选一的感觉）。再加上幼年丧母的悲惨回忆，心境十分复杂。不过全都被我用一个“对不起”概括了。
> 
> 维吉尔是个好哥哥。


End file.
